Ludwig's Adventure
Ludwig's Adventure, also called Ludwig and the Four Dangers is a story written by LudwigVonKoopa22. It was released on February 12th, 2016. Synopsis A person known as LudwigVonKoopa22 is abducted into the world of Minecraftia. He must team up, create worlds, and craft the strength to fight the Four Dangers to Minecraft itself... Characters *LudwigVonKoopa22 *Thibo1102 *Witherstorm *Ravenclaw *Lucky *Ludwig Jr. *Luna *Precious *The Elder Guardian *The Ender Dragon *Wither Plot Chapter 1 - Introduction Oh hey, didn’t see you there. I’m Ludwig, also known as LudwigVonKoopa22 on my Minecraft. I’m your average Minecraft enthusiast. But there is one world that I use all the time. Minecraftia. A full obsidian shelter with a rainbow carpet, several pictures, a brewing area, an enchantment room, a swimming bath, everything you need on a daily basis. And a secret I haven’t told anyone, there is a Stronghold located under my house, and I’m gathering all the things I need. I don’t really need anything else except 4 more Gold Apples for a stack of ten, and 3 more Ender eyes. I have all my weapons. There is a Mineshaft, two Mob spawner rooms, a Village, a Jungle temple and TWO DESERT TEMPLES!!! If you are listening, please don’t tell anyone! I may seem like I’m overreacting, but telling you and not my friends could cost me my life. Chapter 2 - Inhaled Okay, getting ready to play Minecraft… Wait… What’s - WHAT’S HAPPENING?! The room is spinning! Suddenly, my hands turned green just like my Tuxedo Zombie skin, I was wearing a black suit, everything was pixelated, there were trees all around me. What happened? Was I… sucked up by the computer? This isn’t right. Wait, there’s my Minecraft house! And there’s my dogs, Ludwig Jr, Lucky and Luna! What happened? I’m in Minecraft! Wait, SOMEONE’S THERE! No, there are two people! “WHO GOES THERE?”, I said, and with that, I raised The Smite of Thor, which is my enchanted diamond sword, with the enchantments Smite V, Sharpness III and Bane of Arthropods IV. “Hello,” said one of the people. “I’m Thibo1102, but you can call me Thibo. And this is Witherstorm.” I put my weapon down. “We’ve been looking for you,” said Witherstorm. “You are the creator of this world, and there are a group of threats known as the Three Dangers.” I stood there with a confused look. “The Ender Dragon, the Wither, the Elder Guardian,” said Thibo. “They are terrorizing the whole of Minecraftia. And they must be stopped.” “As well as the person who made it.” I said. “Made what?” asked Witherstorm. “The Wither,” I said. “The only known cause of the Wither is when you place four soul sand in a “T” shape, and place three Wither Skeleton skulls on top. So I’m asking, who created the Wither?” They looked at each other, then at me. “Oh right, I forgot.” said Thibo. “We DO know who created it but, we don’t know where he is, exactly.” “So who created it?” I asked. “Ravenclaw.” said Thibo. “He’s a dangerous wizard and potions master. No one has ever faced him and lived!” explained Witherstorm. “Until now.” I said. “Bro, I know we want to save the world, but he has harming potions, he throws just one at you, and you’re dead!” said Thibo. “Then it’s a good job I have full Diamond armor, Golden apples, healing potions, my sword The Smite of Thor, The Pickaxe of Riches, Godaxe, Spade and The Hoe of Life and Strength potions!” I said. “Okay, fine.” said Thibo. “But first,” said Witherstorm. “we’ll start with the Elder Guardian. It’s the easiest to kill.” Chapter 3 - The First Adventure It was the middle of the night. Creepers, skeletons, zombies, and other things that could kill you, everywhere. We had no resources, no Godaxe to chop wood. “I still have a Stone Axe.” said Thibo. He attempted to chop down a tree, but it broke after destroying the first block of wood. “This is hopeless.” I said. Wait, I still have the Spade! “That’s it!” I said. “What’s it?” asked Witherstorm. “I will use the Spade to dig a trench! Maybe it’s a good job you bring a shovel over an axe!” I said. “That may be the most noobish sentence anyone could say.” said Thibo. “Well, it is better than nothing.” said Witherstorm. So, I dug a 9 x 9 square and placed down a Crafting Table, a furnace, three beds and three chests, one each. We woke up the next morning with a Creeper in our trench, but luckily my sword is overpowered, so I killed it with one swing to the face. We packed our stuff and left, but Thibo said “Wait, if we’re gonna kill the Elder Guardian, we’ll need potions of water breathing!” And I said “And respiration helmets.” They looked at me. “But we don’t have any.” said Witherstorm. “But I do,” I said. “I saved a few, just in case.” “Wow,” said Witherstorm. “You couldn’t have made that up.” And just like that, we made our boats and set off on the ocean. “Are we nearly there yet?” asked Witherstorm. “No, not even close.” I said, passing a Taiga biome. The ride was so long. Before we knew it, it was night again. “I’m starving.” said Witherstorm. “There’s a stop point.” said Thibo, pointing to a village. “That’s the second time something like that has happened in the past 24 hours.” I said. “What?” asked Witherstorm. “I’m saying suddenly everything we need is conveniently around us,” I replied. “Oh my god, if they’ve got potatoes, they ain’t gonna have any by the time we’ve been.” “Wow.” said Thibo. We arrived at the village. But suddenly- “AAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!” I screamed. It was a Witch. “AAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!” screamed Witherstorm and Thibo in unison. “Wait a second…” I said. “I can throw a potion at you!” I threw a splash potion of poison at the Witch and it disintegrated. “Why the heck were we screaming?” asked Thibo. “Because you saw a witch who was about to poison you?” I said. We got the crops and carried on to the Ocean Monument. It was daytime again. And we got really lucky, because Witherstorm was keeping a huge eye-out on the ocean, and if he wasn’t looking down, we wouldn’t be finding the Ocean Monument for days. “THERE IT IS!” said Witherstorm. “Okay, everyone drink this potion. I’m sure you all know what this brew is.” I said. We all drank the potions of water breathing and dived down into the ocean. There it was, standing there in all its glory, the monument. Guarding it were the Guardians. We fired our bows at them, and Thibo and Witherstorm distracted them while I went off to fight the Elder Guardian. I got the Pickaxe of Riches and undisclosed the Elder Guardian in its small room. It fired a laser beam at me, and I was down, dying, I would suffocate under the sea, but then I remembered… The Golden Apples! With a half heart remaining, I took a bite out of the Golden Apple, and instantly regained health, as I swung The Smite of Thor towards the Elder Guardian, and suddenly there it was, glowing in red, and then dropped a squishy yellow substance… The sponge, it then relieved its prismarine, then two raw fish. Suddenly, I heard a squealing noise. Wait, could it be? There’s another Elder Guardian? I dug into the Monument once more, and found a second Elder Guardian, swimming, then saw me, and fired a laser. I dodged, and swung my sword towards it, except I could barely use it, it was counter attacking, slowing me down, I then remembered looking something up… To do with milk and… Mining Fatigue! I have been plagued with Mining Fatigue, and milk is the cure! I drank the milk, lost my Mining Fatigue, and slayed the underwater beast. I remembered that ALL potion effects wore off when the user drank milk, and I was stupid enough to take that risk, and slowly suffocated under the water. Luckily, Thibo and Witherstorm found me just in time, and we all fled back to the surface. Once in our boat, I showed them the mad loot. They stood in awe. “Come on, back to base camp!” said Witherstorm. We rowed our boats back to Thibo and Witherstorm’s base camp. Chapter 4 - The Meeting Point “GUYS!” I said. “What?” asked Witherstorm. “My wolf pack!” I said. “They’re back home!” “Yeah, they’re safe there.” said Thibo. “I know,” I said. “But I don’t trust this. I’m going back home to get them!” I said. “Or,” said Witherstorm. “You will stay here, and I’ll go get them.” I looked at him. “Well, you saved my life back at that Monument thingy, but you’ve never met my dogs.” “Yes, but you don’t know the way. I, however, do.” said Witherstorm. “I guess.” I replied. He set off to my house. “Well,” said Thibo. “What should we fight next? The Ender Dragon or the Wither?” I thought for a moment. “Ender Dragon, hands down.” I said. “Best for last. Plus, the Wither is too strong for us right now, and I only need 3 more Ender eyes.” “I have 3 more.” said Thibo. “That’s three times in the past two days.” I said. There was a knock at the door. Thibo answered. It wasn’t Witherstorm. “What?” said Thibo. “Who is THAT?” said the mysterious man. “That is Ludwig, he’s helping me and Witherstorm to stop YOUR Wither.” said Thibo angrily. “HIS Wither?” I said in confusion. “This is Ravenclaw!” said Thibo. “He followed us here!” “I can explain!” said Ravenclaw. “Explain THIS!” I said, throwing a poison potion at him. He drank some milk, then a potion of speed, then a potion of invisibility. “What just happened?” asked Thibo. “I dunno.” I replied. A voice asked “What are you on about?” It was Witherstorm. “You’re back!” I said. Behind him were Lucky, the eldest, Ludwig Jr. and Luna, the youngest. “They tried to kill me!” said Witherstorm. I gave them a pork chop each. It was time we all had dinner. “I put some steaks in your furnace back at your home.” said Witherstorm. “Which explains why you took so long.” said Thibo. “Well come on guys!” I said. “Let’s get some rest, we’ve a full day of mining tomorrow!” Chapter 5 - Search Deep Within I got The Pickaxe of Riches, and Thibo and Witherstorm got their Iron Pickaxes. We dug for hours and hours and hours and with no luck. “This is hopeless,” I said. “Let’s just face it. We might never find the Stronghold again. “It’s under your house dude.” said Thibo. “Yeah, all we have to do is dig a trench to your house.” said Witherstorm. “Why not just walk there?” I asked. “Good point.” said Witherstorm. “Well, we’ve already started mining, so let’s just carry on.” said Thibo. We dug a huge strip mine all the way to my house, which took a good 30 minutes. “Good, we’re right below Ludwig’s house,” said Witherstorm. “So let’s dig straight down.” “Yes, what a great idea. It’s not like we might fall to our death or burn to a crisp in a lava pool on our way down.” I said, sarcastically. “Ludwig’s right,” said Thibo. "We’ll dig a staircase down. It’s safer.” We dug a staircase down, and with no torches. We eventually found something that wasn’t stone. It was like a brick, but covered in something wet… We’d found the Stronghold! “Guys!” I said. “It’s here!” They both stared at me, and Thibo crafted a few torches. “It actually is!” he said. “Finally!” said Witherstorm. “Finally this mine was worth something!” I said. We mined the stone bricks and landed on the ground with a crunch, and then Witherstorm landed on top of Thibo. Suddenly, we heard a low voice say “We meet again.” Chapter 6 - The Secret He had followed us to the Stronghold! “Why are you stalking us?” asked Thibo. “Ravenclaw!” said Witherstorm, except, they weren’t happy to see each other. “I followed you, because you’re in great danger. “We DEFINITELY didn’t know that already, Sherlock!” I said. “Wow, I’m surprised you’re sticking up for these fools.” said Ravenclaw. “What’s he talking about? Guys, what’s he talking about?!” I said. “Whatever he says, don’t listen to him!” said Thibo. “Stop denying the truth! You’re as equal for the cause of the Wither as I am!” said Ravenclaw. “WHAT?!” I said. “I found the first skull myself, but without the help of Thibo and Witherstorm, none of this would’ve happened!” said Ravenclaw. “YOU WOULD’VE FOUND THE SKULLS EITHER WAY WITHOUT US! “ shouted Witherstorm. “No,” said Ravenclaw. “There were no Wither Skeletons for days. I’d slayed them all in the hope to find three skulls, but only got one. I saw that Thibo and Witherstorm had two more, so I followed them, and offered 6 diamonds for them, 3 each.” Thibo and Witherstorm looked mad. “That still doesn’t explain why you built the Wither!” I said. “Because he’s a madman!” said Thibo. I got The Smite of Thor out, and Ravenclaw ran for his life. “COWARD!” I shouted. Chapter 7 - The End? We searched the Stronghold, hoping to remember the location of the End portal. I hadn’t been in the monument for about a year. Suddenly, a horde of zombies and skeletons popped out of nowhere. “Get your weapons!” I said, putting a full set of enchanted diamond armor on, just in case. We fought the zombies and skeletons off, there were still a lot left, then a creeper blew up behind us, knocking us down to the floor below us. I saw that Thibo was being mauled by a spider, and shot the arachnid with a bow and arrow. Me and Witherstorm were surrounded by zombies, so I drank a potion of strength and one-hitted the zombies to smoke. I was suddenly shot by a Skeleton, so I threw a healing potion at it because everyone knows that skeletons get hurt from a potion of healing. I ate a potato because I was low on strength and fought my way through a horde of zombies and Thibo and Witherstorm followed. We were attacked by a dozen silverfish so it was a good job I had Bane of Arthropods on my sword. It was at that moment I saw the silverfish spawner. I remembered where you find Silverfish spawners… THE END PORTAL! “GUYS! IT’S RIGHT HERE!” I shouted. “Oh my God!” said Witherstorm. “I never thought I’d actually see the End portal in person…” said Thibo. “In person? Aren’t you a Minecraft character? So, you mean you’d never think you’d ever see it in person?” I said. “No,” said Witherstorm. “Just like you, we too were real people, trapped in the world of Minecraftia.” I stood there. “It’s true.” said Thibo. “Well, what are we waiting for? We have an Ender Dragon to kill!” I said. “Anyone got any Ender Pearls in case we fall off?” asked Witherstorm. “I think Ludwig has some.” said Thibo. “Yeah, I do,” I said. “Now let’s go slay this Ender Dragon!” I placed the three remaining Eye of Enders into the portal, and there it was, sparkling in black and white. We jumped in, and before we knew it, we had left the world. Chapter 8 - The Second Adventure It was completely sombre. We had no way of seeing the Enderdragon as it blended in with the purple sky surrounding this Sky block. If we make just one wrong step, we would fall into the abyss of Minecraftia, so we got some cobblestone and started building a mini shelter. It still remained to be seen how strong this foul beast was. We eventually realised that the Dragon was gaining strength from these crystals. I got out a bow and shot the first crystal (and in case you were wondering, there were six in total). We built a ladder up and Thibo shattered the second one. Meanwhile, we were trying to lure the Dragon towards us. When suddenly, an enormous shock filled my heart. The beast was flying towards us and knocked me flat off the edge. This was it. Me, dead. But then I remembered. I had some spare Ender pearls. With a stroke of luck, I was able to teleport onto the surface. Thibo and Witherstorm had already destroyed all the End crystals. I swung The Smite of Thor into the Dragon, but then, it had a huge crack in it. It was breaking. “We’re screwed!” I shouted. “Not yet!” said Thibo, and he planted an Anvil on the surface, and I got some leftover diamonds and started repairing my sword. There we have it. A brand new The Smite of Thor. I did a huge swing into the Dragon and gigantic sparks of light were appearing as the great beast disintegrated. “Well, that was… intense.” I said. “You almost died! You actually almost died!” said Witherstorm. “Well, now we know,” said Thibo. “That anything could happen during this war. We could get blown up by a creeper, we could get shot in the face with an arrow by a skeleton, we could get poisoned by a spider-“ “Uhh, thanks for the vote of confidence.” I said sarcastically. “So, the Wither. The most dangerous of the three. Is next.” said Witherstorm. And the Dragon Egg lay there. “No,” said Thibo.”We don’t know what it is.” Witherstorm sighed. “It’s our prize.” he said, taking the object. We hopped through the portal and returned to the surface. The outcome when we returned was not as expected. Chapter 9 - Revelation “You may have defeated the Ender Dragon,” he said. And, unsurprisingly, it was Ravenclaw. “but you stand no chance against me or my Wither.” I glared at him. “You?” He looked annoyed. “DON’T YOU KNOW?!” he yelled. “THERE ARE NOT JUST THREE DANGERS. THERE ARE FOUR! I AM THE FOURTH DANGER!” “Well, the second one. We already killed the Elder Guardian and the Ender Dragon.” said Thibo. “Yeah! You are not much of a threat, are you?” said Witherstorm. “Oh really?” said Ravenclaw. He threw a poison potion at Witherstorm. “Hey ugly!” I yelled. He pointed a poison potion at me, so I countered him in time with a weakness potion. “Ugh!” said Ravenclaw and Witherstorm in unison. I gave Witherstorm a bucket of milk and Ravenclaw said, “You don’t stand a chance!” I got my sword out and threatened him with it. He ran off, but I threw a potion of slowness at him. He countered it with a potion of swiftness, then a potion of strength, then a potion of invisibility. He didn’t attack us anymore, so he must have ran off in either fear or cowardice. Chapter 10 - The Third Adventure It was then I realised something. “WHERE ARE MY DOGS?!” I yelled. “Don’t worry,” said Thibo. “They’re in the trench we dug.” I looked at him. “They could be in danger!” said Witherstorm. “Ludwig, if you want, I can go back to get them. Or stay with them.” “Make sure they’re okay, and get them.” I said. “We need to find this Wither.” And suddenly, a figure was fading in. Ravenclaw, as usual. “It’s - I can’t believe I’m telling you this, but it’s underground in the nearest Mesa plains biome. Which is still a hell of a long walk.” he said. “Ravenclaw! Why are you helping us? You’re evil!” said Thibo. “I actually don’t know.” said Ravenclaw. He left. “Alrighty then,” I said. “To the nearest Mesa plains!” We set off back to my house where we found a farm. We got a horse each. Witherstorm met us there. The dogs were safe! “Leave them here,” I said. “If Ravenclaw is right about this Wither being more dangerous than even the Ender Dragon, I don’t wanna lose them.” We set off, for real. We passed tons of biomes. It was so far away, we actually had to bet down for the night. Luckily, I brought my Godaxe. We cut down several trees and built a small shack for the night. “This is really intense,” said Thibo. “This could turn out really good, really fortunate, or really bad. The Wither can be taken down and the Nether Star could get lost, or we could keep the Star, or get killed.” “Uhh, morbid?” said Witherstorm. “Sorry.” said Thibo. “Let’s get some rest. The mesa plains are just passed this Savanna. “But I’m starving!” said Witherstorm. “Well, it’s a good job I got the time to pick some crops.” I said in a tired voice. And we ended up having four potatoes each, three carrots and several pieces of bread from Wheat. Then, we slept. We woke up the next morning in hope to finally find this mesa biome. And fortunately, we did! This was our final adventure! “BUT,” said Witherstorm. “WE DON’T KNOW THE EXACT SPOT! We could be digging for hours!” “Well,” said Thibo. “Improvise.” I said I put down a chest with crafting supplies in the hut. Luckily, it wasn’t that far away. They grabbed some sticks and some iron ingots and created a pickaxe, a shovel, and a sword. We dug for hours, and hours, and hours. We did eventually find a tunnel system. Suddenly, the terrain around us became black, and my heart also became black. It felt like I’d never feel happiness again, like my life would be withered forever. It wasn’t just me who felt this. “We have to hurry up.” said Thibo. There it was. The Third Danger. I swung my sword and hit it, but it turned out to be a huge mistake. The Wither was going wild! Destroying everything in its wake. It shot this head at me, and I… felt different. My skin was fading, and my eyes were turning black. This time, I knew I was dying. My heart was turning black, fading, withering. “He might have Wither!” shouted Witherstorm. “Wither?” I said, well tried to, I was spluttering and coughing in-between. “Wither Sickness. Also known as “Potion of Decay”. The deadliest of all effects.” “Get a bucket of milk if it’s a sickness!” I shouted. “It’s gaining on us!” said Thibo. And he was right. But we ran out of path. This was the end of the road. We were actually going to die. But then an absolute miracle happened. “We can dig our way out!” said Witherstorm. And we did. We dug our way out, the Wither was still following us. I shot it with a bow and arrow, just to damage it. This didn’t seem to hurt it much, however. We got out of the surface but the Wither was still following us. I grabbed some obsidian and built a hut. This was a waste, as we found out the Wither can just smash through obsidian. “Wow,” said Thibo. “Out of all times.” “This is our only choice!” I said, and I built a Nether portal. We hopped through it, and we were in the deep hell of Minecraftia. “The Nether,” said Witherstorm. “Dangerous, but outstanding.” “We can’t stay long,” I said. “I remember building a Minecart system in my Nether Portal near home, just in case. “So, were going home? Leaving that creature to destroy everything?” said Thibo. “No, it’s following us.” I said. We all hopped into a Minecart and rode around the Nether. “Looks calm.” said Thibo. Then we saw three ghasts heading our way. “You jinxed it!” I said. “I don’t know, I think they’re kinda cute.” said Witherstorm. Then one fired a fireball at us. I dodged it and swung it back by hitting it with my sword. “Quick, we need to find the other portal!” I shouted. There it was, fading in, the other portal that would take us home. “Quick! Through the portal!” I said. I saw a group of Wither skeletons. “Quick! Hurry!” I shouted again. We hopped through the portal and came out home. However, I still had Wither. “Quick!” said Witherstorm. I quickly drank a bucket of milk and my sickness dissipated. “We need to find a way to stop this thing.” said Thibo. “I think I have an idea,” I said. “You two, get some ingredients, and build a sword.” They did as I said. They grabbed four diamonds and two sticks and built two diamond swords, one each. “Now, enchant it.” I said. They got some enchantment books. Smite V, Looting III, Unbreaking III, the best enchantments for a sword. “I might actually get a Looting book myself.” I said. Once Thibo and Witherstorm had enchanted their swords and finally moved after 5 minutes of being amazed at their weapons, I put Looting III on my sword. “You can take some enchanted diamond aswell.” I said. They followed me into my secret underground chamber where there were 10 different sets of diamond armor. They chose their sets, and now we were fully prepared for our final battle. Chapter 11 - Destroy It We eventually found our base camp, and then the Mesa biome, where the Wither was going on a rampage. “It’s time.” I said. “We are going to end this.” said Thibo. “Yeah!” said Witherstorm. There were huge craters in the ground were the Wither was. We ran straight towards it and started beating it up with our swords. It was 3 against 1. We couldn’t lose. Suddenly, the Wither exploded around us, and we were all Withered. We were weak, and the Wither was nowhere near dead yet. We still did not give up. “Guys!” I said. “No matter what happens, never stop fighting!” They listened and we starting destroying the Wither. It exploded again. However, this time it was the Wither’s fatal mistake. It was trapped. So weak it didn’t have the strength to fly anymore. It was cornered. We started slaying it. However, we underestimated the fact it hadn’t lost its ability to shoot skulls. It shot one at me, then the ground was fading. It was so powerful it knocked me into the sky. This time, there was no way of cheating death. I had no blocks to place, and no water to make a water fall. I fell with a huge crunch. I was dying. For sure, this time. I tried to tell them I was dying, but I found no strength to talk. No strength to move. No strength to catch a breath. The world was fading… I woke up in a white terrain with no blocks. Maybe, this was the afterlife. It couldn’t be. There are only three worlds, the Overworld, the Nether, the End. I looked around, and saw my dogs, Thibo and Witherstorm. “Dude,” said Thibo. “I can’t believe you survived!” Wait, I was still alive? I told him the exact same thing. “I’m alive?” I asked. “Yeah,” said Witherstorm. “Then, what is this place?” I asked. “Your mind.” said Witherstorm. “Remember, never stop fighting. You still had the urge to fight, so you lived.” said Thibo. “So, let’s destroy this thing!” said Witherstorm. Then, I was back in the Overworld, my strength regained, sword at hand. “How are you alive right now?” asked Thibo. “It’s actually astonishing how you lived.” said Witherstorm. “Because I have the urge to carry on fighting.” I said. “Wow.” said Thibo. “You won’t believe it!” said Witherstorm. “We tried taking it down, but then it started attacking us. Then it shot you into the air, and you were knocked out!” “We were so worried!” said Thibo. “Then we started attacking it again, then you woke up!” said Witherstorm. “So, what are we waiting for? Let’s destroy it!” I said. We continuously stabbed it, it was weakened. Thibo was distracting the first head, and Witherstorm the second, leaving me to take down the main head. I stabbed it right through the face, and then Thibo tackled the second, and Witherstorm the third. Then we saw the exact same beams of light that emerged from the Ender Dragon when we killed it, then a weird object dropped from the remains. “Wow.” said Witherstorm. “It’s the Nether Star,” said Thibo. “Never thought I’d see one in person.” Chapter 12 - The Fourth Adventure? “But,” I said. “It isn’t over quite yet.” “What do you mean?” asked Witherstorm. “Oh…” “We aren’t actually gonna waste our time on him, are we?” asked Thibo. “We won’t kill him. We’re just gonna send him somewhere where he can’t hurt anyone ever again.” I said. “Okay,” said Thibo. “He lives in a lighthouse somewhere in the Ice Plains Spikes biome. It’s not that far. It’s beyond a swamp which we’ll find just after the desert beyond this mesa. Got all that?” “Uhh, yeah.” I said. So we walked for miles looking for Ravenclaw’s lighthouse. We finally found the desert biome so that’s good. “Great, now I’m hungry.” said Witherstorm. “You’re always hungry.” I said. “I don’t care.” said Witherstorm. So we stopped, delaying us finally bringing peace to Minecraftia. We put down some beds too. We were finally back on track. We found the swamp. “Just to let you know,” said Thibo. “This is a pretty big swamp.” “So we could be here for hours?” asked Witherstorm. “Hours, days, possibly even weeks.” said Thibo. “What’s that strange building over there?” I asked. “Oh no…” said Witherstorm. “A witch hut!” said Thibo. “And, is that a Witch?” I asked. “That is a Witch, that is very much a Witch.” said Witherstorm. “RUN IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!” shouted Thibo. We ran and ran and ran for our lives. We could see the huge pillars of packed ice in the distance. “The Ice Spikes is right passed this swamp!” I yelled. We eventually lost the Witch. “Whoa. This place is immense.” said Witherstorm. “And best of all,” I said. “There is the lighthouse! Ravenclaw’s lighthouse!” “It’s located under the lighthouse.” said Thibo. We entered the lighthouse and went under the trapdoor. The chamber was massive. And there was Ravenclaw! “What should we do now, Precious?” asked Ravenclaw. “Precious?” I whispered. “Ravenclaw’s cat.” Thibo whispered back. “What, those fools are in this very ROOM?!” yelled Ravenclaw. He turned around and spotted us. I through several Poison potions at him, along with several slowness potions. They eventually wore off and Ravenclaw said, “You can’t stop this!” “Oh believe me, we already have.” I said. “We killed 3 of the Four Dangers, and you’re next!” said Witherstorm. “You’re full of it!” said Ravenclaw. I threw a harming potion at him and he threw a healing potion onto himself. I shot him from long distance with a bow and arrow. He fell to his knees. “You can’t kill me,” said Ravenclaw. “You don’t have what it takes.” I punched him, which caused him to be knocked out. “So, now we imprison him.” I said. We took all his tools and anything he could use to escape. “Ha! Wooden tools?” said Witherstorm. We built an obsidian chamber around him and place iron bars at the front of the cell. Chapter 13 - The End And so, we became heroes. Known for our fight against the Four Dangers. The Three Bosses dead, and Ravenclaw imprisoned, this is still just the beginning. “Hey guys,” I said. “The Nether Star. We can make a beacon. “A beacon?!” said Thibo excitedly. “A freaking beacon?!” said Witherstorm, also excitedly. I got some obsidian, some glass and, of course, the Nether Star and crafted a beacon. “Don’t forget,” said Thibo. “The glass.” “The glass?” asked Witherstorm. “Oh, you’ll see.” said Thibo. I got the red stained glass and placed it on the beacon, then a huge red beam came out, lighting up the world. “This has been the best adventure ever.” I said. “Wanna know a secret?” asked Thibo. “Sure.” I said. “Tell him, Witherstorm.” said Thibo. “We, too, were actual people once,” said Witherstorm. “Then we were transported here, and we trained because we knew the entire world was in danger. We knew we couldn’t stand a chance, but then you showed up. And now, we’re legendary heroes!” “So, we can’t go back?” I asked. “There is no known way, no.” said Thibo. “Fortunately,” said Witherstorm. “Minecraftia is awesome!” And then, we went back inside, taking our armor off, even though we knew our adventures were only just beginning. Chapter 14 - Epilogue Eventually, Lucky, Ludwig Jr and Luna joined the party. We had a celebratory cake, lots of cookies and lots of swiftness potions to make sure this party didn’t end too early. The party, by the way, lasted all night until the break of dawn. We were super tired, but it was all worth it. We had statues built of us, holding our swords. We had our full diamond armor, and a sculpture of the Elder Guardians, Ender Dragon and Wither lying on the ground, dead. The war could not have gone better. We were, as of this night, heroes. Trivia *This is the first appearance of LudwigVonKoopa22, Thibo1102, Witherstorm, Ravenclaw, Precious, Lucky, Luna and Ludwig Jr. *This is the first and last appearance of The Elder Guardian, The Ender Dragon and the Wither. *Ludwig's Adventure does not take place in 1.9 The Combat Update, as they didn't go through the End Gate. However, it is possible they didn't see it and/or didn't have an Ender Pearl to go through it. *Ludwig's Adventure takes place in Hardcore mode. Errors * Ludwig's sword has enchantments Smite V, Sharpness III, and Bane of Arthropods. This is impossible in normal Minecraft as they all cancel out each other. Category:Ludwig's Adventure Category:Stories Category:Minecraftia Category:Minecraft Category:Stories Published in 2016 Category:Completed Stories Category:EllegaardRedstone22 Category:Gerald-XR-Donovan